The invention relates to a process for deposition of a thin layer comprising at least a metal and a non-metallic chemical element on an oxidized layer of a substrate arranged in a reactor, the thin layer being formed by a plurality of superposed atomic layers, formed by repetition of a reaction cycle comprising at least the following successive steps:                a first step of injecting a first halogenated metallic reagent into the reactor,        a first reactor purging step,        a second step of injecting a second reagent comprising the non-metallic chemical element into the reactor,        a second reactor purging step.        